


Cookies

by sartiebodyshots



Series: December Prompts [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Post-Tresspasser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: Baking cookies together doesn't quite go as planned.





	

Sera helps Herah with the cookie dough, mixing and measuring and holding the bowl so she can stir the dough with her remaining arm.  It's been a go-to activity ever since the Inquisition disbanded, and Sera likes it best when the wind is howling outside and the only warm thing is the fire and her wife.  

Her wife! She's Sera Adaar!  The thought still makes her grin like a fool.  

When Sera glances up at Herah, she sees that at some point, she rubbed her face and left behind a streak of yummy looking dough.  At first, she considers telling Herah, but there's a much better way to solve the problem. 

“Get ready!” Sera says gleefully, taking a few steps back.

Herah sighs goodnaturedly, shaking her head a little bit.

Sera takes a few light steps forward and springs towards her large warrior wife.  She reaches up to gain purchase on Herah’s shoulder so she can use her momentum to pull her face level to her wife’s.  

Her legs grip around Herah’s solid torso and her arms wrap around her shoulders, both to keep her in place.  Herah’s arm wraps around her, too, pressing Sera close to her body.  She doesn’t need the help to stay in place, but Sera appreciates it nonetheless.  

Sera leans forward and licks the cookie dough from her cheek.  It tastes sweet from the dough and salt from her skin.  For good measure, she presses a few more kisses to her cheek and jaw.  

“I can’t lay the cookies out like this!  I only have one arm, you know,” Herah says, turning to grin at her.  She bumps her nose against Sera’s gently.  

“I like cookies now, but you still taste sweeter,” Sera says, licking the tip of her nose.  

“You make a good point,” Herah says.

Herah lets go of her, using her newly freed hand to scoop up a little bit of dough.  Sera tries to squirm and dodge out of the way, but there’s nowhere to hide if she wants to stay curled up on Herah.

The dough sticks to her cheek, but is quickly licked away.  Sera squeals in excitement as the licks turn to kisses.  

To defend herself, she leans back to scoop up more dough of her own, gripping Herah’s shoulder tight with her other hand.  She doesn’t want to lose her place.

Instead of gently smearing Herah’s face, Sera tosses it so it splatters all over her face.  Herah blinks for a second before grinning widely.  She pokes at Sera’s side and Sera plops to her feet nimbly.  

“Now, the war is on,” Herah says, reaching over Sera.  “And I led a whole Inquisition, remember?  Better watch out.”

Sera blows a raspberry as she vaults over the table.  “Yeah?  Pretty sure I helped!”

Herah laughs and grabs a hunk of dough to toss at her.  “You did.”

The dough misses by a wide margin as Sera ducks under the table.  

“You got pisspoor aim, wifey,” Sera says, grabbing plenty of dough for herself.  “Still love you.”

“Love you, too,” Herah says.  “I’m still going to win, though.”

“You wish!” Sera says.

She flings more cookie dough at her wife.  It’s easy for her because she has good aim and Herah is a big target. 

It’s Herah who finishes the fight by walking over to the table that Sera is hiding behind and dumping a massive handful of cookie dough on her head.  

Sera laughs, sprawling on the floor and looking up into Herah’s eyes.  “I surrender, Inky!”

Herah lays down beside her and props her head up on her hand.  She’s covered with cookie dough, from horn to toe.  

“I don’t think we can make cookies from this,” Herah says sheepishly.  

“This is better!” Sera says.  She turns onto her side and scoots closer to Herah, so they’re pressed against each other.  “Now we get to clean each other off.  With tongues.”

“Oooh, I like the sound of that,” Herah says, leaning down to lick Sera’s nose.

“So, we both win!” Sera says.

“I think we’ve both won since you shot an arrow into that noble,” Herah says.  

“Oh.   _ You _ ,” Sera says.

Herah pulls her into a deep, sweet kiss.  Married is the best.


End file.
